


Sweeter hands

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Feminine presentation of character with male pronouns, Kink Discovery, Kink Positivity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Twistfell, Underfell, Vaginal Sex, feminine dom, heavy focus on aftercare, individual chapters tagged individually, light humiliation, masculine sub, sex positivity, soft dom, sweetfell, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: “I spent years catering to the whims and needs of other people. I was not allowed to set my own limits or make my own decisions. But.” Lotus lifted his chin. “Here, on the surface? I’m done fitting myself into whatever mold my partners expect of me.”-After playing sweet-piece for a decade Underground, Lotus finds he is finally in control of his own sexuality and allowed to indulge in his preferences. He finds he prefers to play a more dominant role.Or? A series of semi-related fics that feature Lotus (my Sweetfell Papyrus) as a feminine dom, paired with a series of subs that are more traditionally masculine.





	1. Lotus/Red

**Author's Note:**

> I started this collection because I’ve encountered the attitude that “feminine” characters are naturally the submissive half of a relationship and that “masculine” characters are naturally dominant. I find this assumption to be somewhat upsetting, so the main focus of this collection is going to be my most traditionally feminine skeleton domming the fuck out of my masculine boys. 
> 
> If that’s not to your taste, then please turn back, but consider yourself fairly warned. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: bratty sub Red, sexism (not sure if that’s the right word since this is less about gender and more about masculine/feminine presentation, but let’s call it sexism) treated as a negative, masculine sub, feminine dom, bottom dom, top sub, pretending to be a gentleman as an excuse for chauvinism, sex work discussed, teasing, misleading behavior, dubious consent (everything is 100% consensual but this is not wholly safe or sane), sub drop, references to pain play, discovering a kink. Red’s a bit of a horndog here and a touch misogynistic, but I tried to keep him likable for the story. Please let me know if I forgot something!!

“heya, toots. lemme get that for ya, huh? welcome ta the party.”

Lotus raised a brow-bone, but allowed Red to hold the door open for him. “Thank you,” he said politely, though his sockets narrowed when he realized that he’d have to brush up against Red to get past. “How thoughtful of you,” he said wryly.

Red’s grin grew broader as Lotus slipped by him, hip-bone brushing against Red’s lowermost ribs. “sure thing,” he said, following him inside. Lotus was sure he could feel Red’s eyes riveted on his coccyx. “hey, so, uh...ya used ta be a sweet-piece, right?”

Lotus paused. “I was. Why do you ask?”

“heh. jus’ curious. never, uh, ‘met’ a sweet-piece b’fore. didja like it?”

Lotus hid a smirk, realizing that Red was likely more familiar with the street-pieces that worked primarily as sex workers, as opposed to a true sweet-piece like himself. “Oh yes,” he said, smile broadening when he saw Red’s eyelights dilate. “What’s not to like? The robes and the jewelry? The gifts? Fine wine, fine food, and good tea? Playing music—and dancing! I always did love to perform for an audience.” He didn’t try to inject any double meaning into his voice, knowing Red would read it anyway.

Red looked him up and down. “yeah. bet they loved ta watch ya too. any chance i could get a, heh, ‘private dance’?”

Lotus pretended to miss the innuendo. “Oh, no. I couldn’t possibly. I haven’t done it in years! I’m afraid I’m more than a little rusty.”

Red’s eyelights gleamed. “aw, don’ worry ‘bout it. bet ya’d remember real fast. ain’t the kind ‘a thing ya ferget, doll.”

Lotus ignored the way the word ‘doll’ made his lower spine prickle unpleasantly. He pushed the bad memories aside and continued to feign innocence. “You really think so?“

“‘course! ‘sides, i’d be happy ta help ya remember. bet you jus’ need ta, heh, ‘warm up’ a bit.”

His words dripped with innuendo, and he seemed to relish in Lotus’ soft blush and lowered sockets. “Why thank you, darling...perhaps I will take you up on that offer.”

Red hardly seemed able to contain himself. His eyelights blazed, and he caught Lotus by the hand and pulled him close. “yeah? how ‘bout now?“

Now that did surprise him, and his breath caught. “I—“ He looked around. No one else had arrived yet. If Lotus hadn’t known Red so well, it might have made him uneasy. As it was, he was confident Red would stop the moment he indicated he was uncomfortable—he’d likely apologize, too. Whether he’d mean it or not was harder to predict.

So Lotus smiled, catching Red’s chin in his free hand and running his fingers over Red’s cheekbone. “Here? I thought you wanted a private dance, darling.”

Red swallowed visibly, a bead of sweat gathering at his temple. “really? ya’d really—?” For just a moment, a flash of honest vulnerability flashed across his face. There and gone before Lotus could fully appreciate it. Then Red adjusted his collar and smirked, gold tooth flashing as he looked Lotus up and down with lascivious eyelights. “heh. ‘course. knew ya wanted a piece ‘a this.” The door-knob started to turn, and Red caught it, earning a string a swears from the other side. “ya got my number, doll. gimme a call an’ i’ll be by faster’n you c’n blink. anytime.” He winked.

Trying to hide his amusement—and his growing desire to see Red display more of that tantalizing vulnerability—Lotus smiled sweetly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Red smirked, only to stumble when Edge forced the door open, knocking him to the ground. Edge looked from his downed brother to Lotus, then pulled a face. “Stars on fire,” he grumbled, nudging Red aside with his foot. “Must you try to stick your dick in everything?” Before Lotus could take offense, Edge offered him a respectful nod. “My apologies, Lotus. If you want to get away from this—“ A nudge disguised as a kick knocked an ‘oof’ from Red. “—you’re free to join me in the kitchen. Unlike some, I can keep my hands to myself.”

Lotus raised a brow-bone. “Really? How disappointing.”

Edge blinked, then flushed, and left them to themselves, muttering that they deserved each other. Red cackled in response.

-

Red never really expected to hear from Lotus about that ‘private dance’. He knew Lotus was out of his league, knew he wouldn’t look twice at a fat fuck like him. It was fun to tease, though, fun to flirt.

So he raised a brow-bone when his phone flashed with Lotus’ name. Not really believing Lotus would be calling him for anything in particular. “heya, doll. whatcha need?”

“I was bored,” Lotus said lightly, “and looking for something to do. I thought you might be interested.”

“in?”

Lotus’ chuckle was low and breathy. “Me, darling.” Red, disbelieving, didn’t reply at first. “Are you interested? I can call someone else—“

“uh—nope! no! don’ gotta call nobody.” His slack mouth morphed into a cocky smirk. “i got what ya need right here.” He palmed himself through his gym shorts, suspecting Lotus had some of Boss’ abilities. “be there in a blink.”

“No need to rush, dear. I’m bored, not desperate.”

Red chuckled, climbing to his feet. “not yet, maybe.”

Lotus started to say something, but Red hung up and—spritzing a bit of bone cologne under his arms and between his legs—he teleported directly to Lotus’ living room.

Lotus stood in the hallway, phone still in his hands. He sighed and shook his head, but Red barely noticed—he was too busy looking at his outfit. A purple robe, thin and gauzy, was draped over his shoulders and tied loosely at the hips. It fell to mid-thigh, revealing a long, tantalizing stretch of bone. And bits of lilac lace underneath. Red’s grin grew larger.

“stars, doll.” He walked toward him, swaggering. “i’m gonna show ya a good time. a real good time. you wear that just for me?”

Before he could touch him, Lotus held up a hand. “Wait. I want to discuss a few things—“

“ya can’t greet me wearin’ that, then tell me ya wanna talk. just ain’t gonna work.”

“Either we talk or you leave,” Lotus said firmly.

“oh, yeah?”

Lotus’ fingers twirled, and blue magic loosely wrapped Red’s soul. He raised a brow-bone, looking down at Red imperiously. With a huff, Red said, “alright, alright! fine! ya made yer point. whaddaya wanna talk about?”

“Nothing too complex. I just want to establish a few ground rules. Set some boundaries.”

Red nodded absently, staring at the bit of sternum visible between the folds of Lotus’ robe. “sure, doll. whatever makes ya comf’table.”

“First—“ Lotus lifted his chin and forced Red to meet his sockets. “Don’t call me doll. Or whore. Or slut. Nothing degrading. Sweeter pet-names, are fine. Love, for example, honey, darling, dear, etcetera.”

“...don’ know ‘bout you, but ‘etcetera’ don’ exactly get me goin’.” Red drew away from him, pulling back to look him up and down. “‘sides, you ain’t gonna care what i call ya soon as i start—“

“Sans.” The sharp, clipped tone cut through Red’s comments. He looked up, and Lotus held his gaze. “I spent years catering to the whims and needs of other people. I was not allowed to set my own limits or make my own decisions. I owed a debt to Mettaton, and he decided who I would or would not fuck. And what I was or was not to allow. Even after I owned my own contract, I still had to fit myself to my clients’ tastes, even if I was able to choose, to an extent, what I would or would not permit, who I would favor. But.” He lifted his chin. “Here, on the surface? I’m done fitting myself into whatever mold my partners expect of me. If you cannot abide by my rules—or if you feel we would be incompatible—then you can leave. Am I clear?”

Red swallowed. He looked away, scratching the back of his neck. “uh, yeah. got it.”

Lotus softened marginally. “I want to extend the same courtesy, of course. Is there anything that makes you uncomfortable?”

Red laughed. “heh. think i’ll be fine, d—uh.” He tried to think of a more appropriate nickname and floundered. He cleared his throat. “uh, yeah. i’ll be fine.”

“Really? So you don’t mind pain-play? Degradation? Choking? How do you feel about soul-play?”

Red first went ramrod straight, then he took a step away from Lotus...but his eyelights were dilated and his soul was pounding. “hey, uh. ya never said....”

“Of course not—and I would never be so bold with a partner I didn’t know.” Lotus stepped close, touching his chin. “But I hope I’ve made my point. You don’t need to hide anything from me, Red. You have nothing to prove here.”

His soul was still pounding. “i.” Red swallowed. Then he jerked his chin up and stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. “heh. c’mon. yer not exactly threatenin, are ya?” Lotus’ sockets narrowed. “i don’ think i got anything ta worry about. an’ you don’ either—just sit yer pretty coccyx down an’ lemme take care ‘a ya, yeah?”

Lotus stared down at him, red eyelights shining like embers. “Oh, really? Come here, then, dear. Impress me.”

Red, smirking now that he was on firmer ground, stalked forward. Lotus caught his chin and drew him up, forcing him onto the tips of his toes. Red blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly when Lotus kissed him. His touch was light. Tentative. Teasing.

Red grabbed at him, determined to dominate the kiss, but Lotus slipped from his grasp, pulling away with a gentle smile. “Are you coming? Or not?” Then he swept down the hall and into his bedroom.

Red, with a quiet growl, followed him. He blinked, his eyelights adjusting to the dim lighting, and his breath caught when his gaze landed on Lotus. The lilac robe pooled at his feet, revealing a lace babydoll negligee. It set his soul pounding, and magic pooled in his pelvic cavity. “fuck me, yer so fuckin’ pretty.”

“You think so?” Lotus smiled and motioned him forward. “Come show me.”

He sat and spread his legs, revealing the glimmer of red magic between his femurs. Red’s tongue formed instantly, and without a thought, he dropped to his knees and grabbed Lotus’ thigh bones, pulling him close. Lotus yelped, steadying himself by planting a hand on Red’s skull. “So eager,” he breathed, claws catching on Red’s coronal suture.

“yeah, babe. eager ta fuck this sweet pussy.”

Lotus laughed. “Get me ready, then, darling.” He pressed one foot into Red’s pelvis, and the hand on the back of his head urged him forward.

Red was barely paying attention, focused on the velvet-soft folds in front of him. He dove in, spreading Lotus’ lips wide and tonguing his entrance. He dropped one hand to his own pelvis, stimulating the magic gathering there. He imagined driving into the hot, tight pussy, imagined Lotus moaning and begging. His magic grew hot under his hand, shaping itself into a hard, thick cock.

He stood, dropping his track shorts. “you ready for me, babe—“

Lotus blinked up at him, then crossed his arms and his legs, one brow-bone raised. “You’re not...?” He frowned, head cocked slightly.

Dumbfounded, Red tried not to fidget under his scrutiny. “what?” Lotus took a deep breath, looking away from him. Growing irritated and feeling exposed, Red said, “hey, c’mon—“

Lotus shushed him. “I’m thinking, dearie. No, no, don’t put on your pants.” He stood, straightening his clothing. “I’m still interested—Are you? Yes? Very good—but I believe we need to adjust how we’re approaching this.”

He circled around behind Red—who jerked when Lotus caught and held the back of his neck and his wrists. “hey, whaddaya—“

“Shhhh. Easy, darling. Relax. Take a moment and tell me—honestly, if you please—are you uncomfortable? Does this feel alright? Do you want me to stop?”

Red’s soul was hammering, and it felt like it had dropped through the bottom of his ribcage to squirm in his abdominal cavity. “i—“ He was breathing hard. Lotus’ fingers played soothingly over the back of his neck. “i—i think....”

“But what do you feel, dear?”

Lotus’ hands were strong and firm. Red tugged on his grip, and Lotus’ hands tightened. His soul squirmed, and for a moment, he was skirting the edges of panic, then Lotus bent down and blew softly over his neck, kissing along his jaw. The anxiety morphed into something else, something hotter and wilder. His knees went weak, and he moaned. “shit—i—fuck—“

“This is good, then?”

Helpless, Red nodded. He didn’t know what was happening, or how Lotus had known to do that, but it had his soul squirming in the best way, and his cock had only grown harder. “y-yeah. ‘s good.”

“Excellent. Please tell me if I do anything you don’t like, hmm? I’ll stop immediately.”

Red just nodded weakly as Lotus nuzzled the back of his neck, shifting his grip to cup the underside of his jaw and forcing his head back. A soft sound escaped Red, and Lotus chuckled. “Stay still, darling.”

Red blinked as Lotus’ hand left his wrists, but before he could think to break away—did he even want to?—he’d wrapped the sash from his robe around Red’s hands. “Still okay, dear?”

Red swallowed, not sure, until Lotus’ hand closed over his cock. “fuck! yeah, it’s—it’s all g-good!”

“Excellent!” He rubbed his thumb over the head, and Red moaned, head tilted back as he saw stars.

“fuck, that feels—that’s so good. it’s—stars, i’m—“

Lotus chuckled and the sound sent a shiver down his spine. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. But you’ll have to earn it if you want to cum.”

“huh?”

“Dear, that was a rather poor attempt at cunnilingus—“

Blinking, Red started to struggle. “hey, i—“ But Lotus squeezed his cock, riding on just the right side of painful. Red started panting, eyelights rolling into the back of his skull.

“None of that.” Lotus nuzzled the side of his skull. “I’m giving you the chance to redeem yourself. Unless you want to leave us both unsatisfied, I suggest you take it. So, darling? Are you willing to try again?”

Lotus pulled his hand away, leaving Red hard and aching. His hips twitched, but Lotus’ hands were back around his wrists, rubbing soothing circles in his carpals. “i—fuckin’—fine! if tha’s whatcha want, then fine. get this thing off ‘a me.” He jerked his wrists. “i’ll fuckin’ show ya a good time,” he muttered, sounding more like a threat than a promise.

“I think not. You hardly need your hands. Besides, I think I prefer you like this.”

“an’ what’s that supposed ta mean, huh?”

“You seem to need a little guidance and I can provide that more easily like this.” Red’s mouth popped open and he glared. Lotus just patted him on the head. “Don’t look so affronted, dear. I’ve certainly had worse.” Conspiratorially, he murmured, “Though most of them were paying for the experience. Now—!” He guided Red over to the bed, sitting before him once more. “Would you like to try again? Or have I wounded your pride a bit too deeply?”

Red struggled with himself, glaring at Lotus. But his cock was still hard and the tip was weeping pre-cum. Besides, his soul still felt jittery and unsteady—almost like an oncoming panic attack, but the anxiety was so intricately tied to his arousal that he couldn’t tell where one emotion stopped and the other began. “wan’ another go at it,” he finally bit out.

“Is that how you ask? Not very polite....”

Red flushed, but Lotus just smiled sweetly, his legs crossed primly. “can i...” He looked away, blush growing brighter. He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed—something about Lotus’ expectant gaze and the knowledge that he had Red so thoroughly in hand. (And the fact that that understanding sent a spike of need down his spine didn’t make him any calmer.) He swallowed. “...can i eat ya out?”

Lotus seemed to study him, chin resting on his fingers. “I suppose a ‘please’ is too much to ask at this juncture,” he said with a sigh. “You may—but you will follow my instructions.”

Red huffed. “yeah? an’ if i don’?”

Lotus smiled, and there was something sadistic in it, something hungry. “Oh, dear. I can think of a great many things I would love to do to you as punishment.” Something in his abdominal cavity twisted pleasantly, and his eyelights dilated. Lotus touched his chin but sighed wistfully. “Alas, darling, there are a few lines I’m not willing to cross unless I know I have your consent.”

Red swallowed thickly, that jittery, antsy feeling returning with a vengeance. “can ya jus’—jus’ tell me?” His soul was hammering.

Smiling, Lotus took his cock in hand—not pumping, just holding. It sent a shudder down Red’s spine. “I’d put a cock-ring on this, to start,” he mused idly, sockets half-lidded. “I’d work you hard then. Tie you down and make you beg for relief. If you behaved yourself, perhaps I’d give it to you.”

Stars, why did that sound so good? Why did he suddenly want that? “what else?” he croaked.

“Well...if you enjoy pain, I have some other options we could explore. A sounding kit for this.” Another squeeze. “There are ways to bind it too, so you get no pleasure, no relief. You have the look of a man that could learn to forgo his own pleasure on occasion.”

Stars above, Red could hear his pulse pounding through his skull. Why did he want that? He couldn’t want that! But he did. He could feel the desire building, stronger and deeper than the pleasure he got just from sticking his dick in someone. Somehow, Lotus had caught on to something deeper, something Red himself hadn’t been aware of, and now, Red was left harder and hotter than he’d ever been before.

Breathing hard, he swallowed and asked, “if-if i do good taday...c’n we talk ‘bout this more? maybe...make sum arrangements?”

Lotus’ smile was pure sin. “Of course, dear. But...” He hooked a finger around Red’s collar and drew him close. In his acoustic meatus, he murmured, “Don’t behave too well. I do enjoy your fight.”

Red made an undignified sound, cock twitching. “g-got it.”

Lotus patted him on the head and sat back, spreading his legs. He teased the hem of his neglige up, only revealing the barest glimmer of red magic. “Come here, then. On your knees.”

It was a little awkward with his hands behind his back, but Red managed to sink to the floor. Lotus looked down at him, the corners of his sockets crinkling in satisfaction. The weight of his gaze was nearly palpable, and it left Red feeling anxious and embarrassed. His cheekbones flushed with magic. Shameless, Lotus spread his legs further, inviting him in. “Come on, dearie. I’m growing impatient. It won’t bite~.”

Red shot him a glare. “yeah, yeah. wouldn’t s’prise me if ya had teeth down ‘ere....” He tucked himself against Lotus, nosing the hem of his neglige out of the way. He tried to free his hands again, but the sash held. Lotus pointedly didn’t help him, just cupped the back of his head as Red positioned himself.

“Now, darling, a little more finesse this time, hmm?”

Red wanted to glare, but all he could see were velvety folds. He swallowed, knowing there was a good deal more riding on his performance than he was used to. “h...how?” He cleared his throat. “how d’ya wan’ this?”

The claws on the back of his neck scratched along his coronal suture, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. “Gently, at first. Teasing. Work me up slowly, dear. Start from the top.”

Red felt strange at first. He’d never taken such care with this, so he’d missed some of the finer details. The softness of Lotus’ labia, the way they parted for his tongue to reveal his clit. It swelled under his ministrations, and Lotus began panting, fingers scratching at the base of Red’s skull. “Ah, yes! Yes, darling! V-very good~!”

Red was starting to realize he’d missed a lot in his past encounters.

He trailed his tongue down to Lotus’ entrance, tracing the opening gently. “No more teasing, now,” Lotus said, breathing hard, “More aggressive.”

He obeyed. And continued to obey as Lotus rode his face, red magic smearing across his mouth and chin. He stood suddenly, pushing Red onto his back. “hey—“

Lotus stood over him, a delicate foot planted on his chest. He was breathing hard, his cheekbones lit with magic and his eyelights blazing.

He was magnificent.

Red swallowed his protests, caught up in the moment. “You did well, dear. Now, tell me what you want—my mouth? Or my cunt?” He teased the neglige up just a little, giving Red a good look.

Soul still hammering, Red stared up at him. “i-i don’—“ He took a breath. “i wan’ whatever you’ll give me.”

Lotus’ sockets were half-lidded. “Good answer.”

He folded gracefully to the ground, one hand on Red’s sternum and his legs folded alongside Red’s hips. He reached between them, gripping his cock to guide him inside. Red groaned, feeling Lotus’ walls clenching around him. “s-stars—“ His hips bucked, and Lotus hissed as he bottomed out.

“E-excited, a-are we?” Lotus said, breathless.

Red smirked. “heh.” He rolled his hips and Lotus inhaled sharply. “not too much fer ya, am i?”

Catching his breath, Lotus’ fingers hooked around Red’s ribs. He squeezed his cunt, making Red mumble a string of swear words, his breathing ragged. “I’ve had kings beneath me, darling. Don’t flatter yourself.” He shut his sockets and leaned back, hands flat on Red’s chest. He bounced once on his cock, and Red swore again. He tried to adjust his hands so his wrist wasn’t biting into his spine, but the discomfort remained. Lotus settled onto his cock, walls fluttering. “Something wrong, darling?”

“my hands.”

Lotus studied him. “I’m not sure I’m ready to free you just yet....” He smirked. “I believe I have the solution.” He reached down and untied Red’s hands, but caught his wrists before he was fully free. He rearranged his hands so they crossed on top of his spine, then wound the sash around his wrists and vertebrae. “There. How’s that?”

Red glared, squirming. “aw, c’mon. i ate’cha out, didn’ i? did a good job, didn’ i? lemme go, why doncha?”

“Because,” Lotus purred, leaning close, “I think you like this.” He flexed his hips, starting a slow rhythm. Red groaned, trying to set a faster pace, but Lotus held his hips down, stilling them.

“aw, c’mon—!”

“No, no, dear. You’re going to be a good boy—“ Red’s soul beat harder at that, and his breath quickened. “—and take what I give you. That’s what you asked for, isn’t it?”

He set an almost torturously slow pace, holding Red’s hips down so he couldn’t control their rhythm. Red tried to fight him for a while, but Lotus only seemed to find this amusing. Finally, he relaxed his body and tilted his head back, accepting that he had no control here, and no choice but to submit to whatever Lotus desired.

Seeing that, Lotus purred quietly, running one hand down Red’s cervical vertebrae. “There you are,” he said, satisfied. “Shut your sockets, dear, and just...feel.”

Red nodded, tired of trying to fight him. Now he could admit that he enjoyed the way Lotus’ pussy pulled him in, the way it gripped him perfectly. “See? It’s better this way,” Lotus said, starting a faster pace. “Better when you let me guide you.”

Red groaned, nodding without thinking about it. His breathing came faster now, and he could feel pleasure coiling in his abdominal cavity, at the base of his cock. It mounted slowly, teasing along his spine. His breath caught and held, ribs tense. Above him, Lotus moaned, and his cunt gripped Red’s cock like a vice, walls pulsing.

Red cried out, hips jerking as he came. Raw magic flooded Lotus’ channel, a brighter shade compared to his darker magic. It wrung another small orgasm out of him, and a startled moan. For a few moments, they held their respective positions, both breathing hard.

Lotus recovered more quickly, wiping sweat from his temples and pulling off his cock with a wet sound. Cum dribbled down his femur, and he made a face, cupping himself to keep from sullying the floor. Red stayed on the ground while Lotus left the room.

He shut his sockets, suddenly humiliated that he’d allowed Lotus—a damn sweet-piece—to not only subdue him but dominate him completely. His hands were still tied, but the arousal that had seemed to heighten when Lotus bound him and talked of punishment had faded. Now he wondered how he ever could have wanted such a thing, and why. He struggled to sit up, trying to decide if it would be more humiliating to teleport home and ask Boss to free him or to stay and face Lotus when he—

“Oh, dear. No, no, stay there.”

Red’s throat was tight, and he looked away, trying not to let his bones rattle. “he-heya, thanks f-fer the good time, toots, but uh, i-i need ta get movin’—“

Lotus’ arms suddenly enfolded him, and he pressed his face into Red’s cervical vertebrae, untying the sash. “I’m sorry, dear. I shouldn’t have left you alone. I...I’m afraid I’ve conducted myself rather poorly tonight.”

Red stayed tense in his arms, shuddering as he tried to keep from sobbing. “wh-whatcha talkin’ ‘bout? ‘m f-fine—“

Lotus kissed his forehead, then hugged him close. “Hush, dearie. Come now, let’s get on the bed, hmm?” He lifted Red up and settled on the bed, still holding him close. He pet along his spine and skull, quietly projecting / peace / serenity / care /. “Relax, dear. It’s okay. Talk to me, now. How are you feeling?”

“tolja, ‘m fine—“ Lotus pulled back to meet his sockets. Red’s throat tightened, his words stolen. “i-i—“ He swallowed. “what’s wrong with me?” Red tears rolled down his cheekbones, and Lotus wiped them away, sockets full of compassion.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, dear.”

“then why did i let you—?” His throat closed up again.

Lotus’ sockets widened. “Oh—I thought.... I’m so sorry. I thought you’d played these games before.” He winced. “That’s a failing on my end, I’m afraid. I should have discussed matters with you more fully before we went so far.”

Red shook his head, trying to push him away. “what? y-ya think i can’t handle b-being tied up?”

Lotus pulled back and cupped his face, forcing him to meet his sockets. “I think there’s a difference between being tied up and being dominated, darling.”

Red bristled, affronted by the implication that Lotus had— “ya didn’t—i didn’t—i—“

Lotus raised a brow-bone. “I see,” he said, shifting so they were both leaning back against the pillows and Red was in his lap. “Red, dear, tell me something—would you have thought less of me if I’d allowed you to tie me up? Or if I’d played submissive for you?”

“no! ‘course not!”

“Then why do you think less of yourself for doing the same?”

“‘cause it ain’t s’pposed ta be like that. i’m s’possed ta....”

Lotus sighed and rested his chin on Red’s head, stroking his sternum and projecting gently. “You are supposed to enjoy whatever you do in the privacy of your bedroom, dear—or in the privacy of mine. I’ve had plenty of experience pretending to be something I’m not and pretending to enjoy things I do not enjoy, for the benefit of people I had no desire to be with. I at least got paid for doing so. Why would you deny yourself something you enjoy? For pride? Darling, there’s no shame in wanting what you want. And no reason to be proud of denying yourself something you enjoy.”

Red was still shaking, but Lotus held him close, always projecting / security / safety / stability / care /. He asked if Red wanted anything—food or water, tea?—but Red only shook his head and cuddled closer. The shame lingered, but it faded as Lotus held him and murmured soft words of praise and thanks.

As the night stretched on, Red’s shaking quieted, and he began to purr in Lotus’ arms. Lotus smiled and kissed the top of his skull, still gently petting his arms and spine and sternum.

Red swallowed. “you, uh...ya said we could maybe talk ‘bout doin’ sumthin’ like this again.”

“I did.”

“that offer still open, or did i blow it by gettin’ all weepy an’ clingy on ya?”

Lotus kissed his temple. “This is part of it, dear. Aftercare. It’s part of my job to make sure you feel good about yourself and about what we did. So, yes, the offer stands, but we’ll take things more slowly next time, and discuss things more thoroughly.”

Red nodded. “thanks,” he said, settling into his arms. “yer...yer sumthin’ special, ya know tha’?”

Lotus chuckled indulgently. “Of course! Were you expecting anything less?”


	2. Twist/Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twist is struggling. Lotus helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: LV issues, non-romantic sexual relationship, aromantic character, feet (it’s not strong enough to be catering to a foot fetish, but if feet really squick you, this might be an issue), bathing, soul sex, projecting used during sex, mention of mind control possibilities (as a concern to avoid, not something to pursue), cunnilingus, penetration, pain (as in unprepared pussy—it’s a stretch and it hurts, but it’s not torturous), cum-eating/creampie eating, praise kink, aftercare, soft dom. References to rape fantasies and rough sex, but this is probably one of the nicest things I’ve done to Twist, tbh. It’s all very soft.

Lotus knocked briskly, but no one answered. With a sigh, he dug out his key and let himself in, calling for Twist as he did. No one answered him.

The entryway was spotless, the living room tidy. Lotus eyed the neatly stacked car magazines with suspicion and shook his head, noting that the furniture had recently been rearranged. “Twist? Are you in?”

There was no answer, but he heard a harsh crash from the garage, so he headed that way. As expected, Twist was busy at his work bench, cutting and measuring wood for one project or another. “Twist?”

He visibly flinched before hunching over his project. “‘M busy, darlin’. Come back later.”

Lotus stepped into the garage and immediately paused, sensing the hostile projections rolling off him. “Red said—“

Twist growled, hands clenched around the edge of the work bench. “Red needs ta learn ta mind ‘is own business.” He exhaled slowly, then turned. His arms were crossed and untethered magic glimmered in his injured socket. “Go on,” he urged, “Ain’t in the mood fer comp’ny.”

Lotus studied him, taking in his tense posture and his antagonistic projections. “I can help with that.”

Twist laughed humorlessly. “Yeah? Too bad I ain’t lookin’ fer a sweet-piece. Ya ain’t wan’ed ‘ere, sweetheart.”

“Are you sure of that?” Lotus pushed his sleeves off his shoulders, revealing a tantalizing flash of collarbone. “Working off a little excess energy—“

His breath caught, and he swallowed hard when Twist caged him against the wall, sockets narrowed and glaring down at him. “Don’. Ain’t askin’ fer yer help—“ Lotus pressed a gentle hand to his sternum, projecting / peace / care / stability / strength /. Twist shuddered, his sockets closing. “Stop—“ he rasped, spine curling as his hands clenched closed. 

“Shhhh. Relax, dear. Let me help.”

Twist’s sockets cracked open, revealing his good eyelight was dilated. His breathing was unsteady, and a soft growl rattled at the end of every exhalation. “So how d’ya think this is gonna go, huh? You think yer jus’ gonna waltz in ‘ere and get a good hard fuck outta this? Pat yerself on the back fer doin’ a good deed while ya get yer rocks off? What is this fer ya, huh? Rape fan’asy? Or do ya jus’ wanna have a go when ya know I ain’t gonna play soft with ya? Fuck off—I ain’t ‘ere fer yer rape fan’asy, sweetheart. Ain’t in’erested in playin’ villain; ain’t in’erested in bein’ yer slampiece. Got it? So piss off, an’ lemme work this out in fuckin’ peace.”

Lotus sighed. “Twist, I only want—“ Twist slammed his hands against the wall, glaring.

“I ain’t a fuckin’ toy!”

Lotus took a breath, steadying himself. “I know, dear.” He kept projecting. “I know. I’d never use you like that. Besides....” His eyelights glimmered. “A hard fuck isn’t going to help you. It’s not what you need. You’re struggling to stay in control, aren’t you? Trying to hold it back? Keep it leashed?”

Twist shut his sockets, nodding. He swallowed thickly. “Yeah. Yeah. Tha’s why ya need ta leave—“

“That’s why you need help,” Lotus corrected gently, cupping his jawbone. “Give me the leash, Twist. You know I won’t push you too far. Do you trust me with this?”

A reluctant smile. “Ain’t you I don’ trust.” He exhaled shakily. “What’re ya thinkin’? Ya know ya can’t tie me up—“

“No, no. Of course not. Nothing like that. I just want to give you a task to focus on. With some positive reinforcement to bring you down slowly. Trust me, darling. I can help you.”

Slowly, Twist nodded. “Yeah. Think ya can, huh? Okay, sweetheart. Whaddaya need me ta do?”

“Follow me upstairs. We’re going to take a bath, dearie.”

-

Twist growled when Lotus tried to strip him. Quickly, Lotus readjusted his plans. “Just the jacket, dear. Come, now—you don’t want to get it wet, do you?”

His breathing was still heavy and it still contained a trace of a growl. But, slowly, he unzipped the jacket and neatly folded it, setting it on the closed toilet seat. Lotus smiled. “There—very good, darling.”

Twist’s skull jerked around to stare him down, clearly searching his features to determine if he was being mocked. Lotus’ placid smile gave nothing away, and his raised hackles lowered. “Why don’t you help me with this?” His robe was tied behind his back in a complicated knot he needed help to undo. He turned, baring the back of his neck as he did.

Heat poured off Twist as he took a step closer. “Brave,” he murmured, running the backs of his fingers down Lotus’ neck. The light touch caused his spine to prickle, and he had to swallow down his unease. 

“You won’t hurt me, Twisted.”

The hand closed around his cervical vertebrae. “Ya don’ know tha’,” he rasped. “It’d be too fuckin’ easy. Wouldn’t even need magic fer this—ya know yer defense stat’s shit, right? Prob’ly only need one hit an’ I could wipe out yer HP.”

“I know,” Lotus said mildly, not reacting as Twist crowded against him. “I let it fall.”

Twist faltered. “W-what? Ya did—what?!”

“You won’t hurt me, darling. I know that, even if you need a little reminder.”

“I—I—“ Twist choked on his words. “Why wouldja do tha’?” He sounded desperate, almost afraid.

“Because I trust you.” Lotus glanced back at him, holding his gaze and smiling gently. “Go on, now. You remember how to untie it, don’t you?”

Twist nodded dumbly, his sockets wide. He looked lost. After a moment, he fumbled with the knot, and Lotus hummed quietly. “Almost. Yes, there we go. Very good.” He neatly coiled the tie in his hand and set it aside. His robe gaped open, revealing that he was nude underneath. He bent to shut off the water, running his hand through it to test the temperature. Humming in satisfaction, he held out his arms and looked to Twist. “Would you take my robe, dear?”

Twist jumped a little, but obeyed quickly. Suspicion was starting to haze his eyelight again, and his features were creased in agitation. “What’re ya doin’?”

“I told you—bathing. Now, since you’re not ready to join me, you can stay out here and help.”

“...help?”

Nodding, Lotus sank into the tub, exhaling with pleasure at the warmth. “Yes—hang up my robe, please. I don’t want it to wrinkle.” Twist stared for a few seconds. Then he huffed softly and moved to obey. When he returned, Lotus was ready for him with a new task. “You have soap?” Twist eyed it, then nodded. Lotus smiled, lifting a delicate foot out of the water. “Would you mind terribly? You have such talented hands....”

For a moment, Lotus thought he’d walk off in a huff, but the suspicion was starting to fade. “Tha’s all ya wan’?”

“For now.”

Slowly, Twist knelt beside the tub and took the soap from the rack. He lathered it between his hands, then laid both on Lotus’ foot. He glanced at Lotus, searching his features, and Lotus made a show of tilting his head back, lounging in the tub. He observed Twist through slitted sockets, keeping watch as he turned his attention to Lotus’ foot. He worked his phalanges between his tarsals and metatarsals, soaping those areas carefully. His claws scraped pleasantly against his cartilage, and Lotus didn’t try to hold back an appreciative sigh.

As he worked, Twist slowly stopped stealing glances at him—looking for approval? hostility? it didn’t matter—and began to focus intently on his task. His shoulders lost their tension as his hands began to climb up Lotus’ tibia and fibula. He hesitated when he reached his knee, blinking blearily. “...ya wan’? the other?”

Lotus nodded and offered the other leg, wiggling his freshly soaped toes as he dipped them back into the water. “Thank you, Twisted,” he said softly, reaching out to pet along the back of his neck. Twist flinched, but didn’t pull away. “You have such strong hands.”

He fumbled a bit. “...too much? ‘M I hurtin’ ya?”

“Not at all, darling. It’s very nice. You’re doing very good.” Twist shuddered again, but his expression wasn’t suspicious any longer. His fingers trailed over Lotus’ bare leg bones, massaging carefully. Again, he paused when he reached the knee.

“...what else?” He stared at Lotus with something close to desperation. It didn’t seem sexual, though—he needed something, but it wasn’t sex. 

“If you climb into the tub with me, you can wash my back.”

“I—?” Twist started breathing hard again, and raw magic slipped from between the cracks in his shattered socket. “‘S too small. I can’t—“

Lotus took his hand, holding it loosely. “You don’t have to, dear. I do want to wash your face, though. Come here. Yes, right there.” He took a wash cloth from the rack and wet his cheekbones, carefully wiping the magic away. Twist shuddered again, his sockets slipping closed. “There,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “Better?”

Head resting limply in his hands, Twist nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Excellent. Are you sure you don’t want to climb in with me? We can make room, dear.”

Twist considered, then nodded slowly. He stood and inelegantly dropped his jeans, but hesitated over his shirt. “You have nothing to hide,” Lotus coaxed, “and nothing to be ashamed of.”

Twist snorted. “Got plen’y ‘a things ta be ashamed of, an’ most of it ain’t visible...” Nevertheless, he stripped off his shirt, tossing it aside. He shivered despite the warm air, fingers curling and clutching at his sternum. His scars were abundant and deep—his ribcage strung with cracks like cobwebs. 

“Make it up to me, then.” Lotus leaned forward. “Plenty of room, dear.”

Twist stepped into the tub, causing the water to slosh as he settled behind Lotus. He flattened his hands against his shoulders, fingers on his collarbones. “So I jus’...?”

Still leaning forward, Lotus passed him the soap. “Lather and rinse,” he teased with a wink. “No need to repeat, so long as you’re thorough.”

Twist nodded dutifully and began to scrub Lotus’ back. He massaged around the edges of his scapulae and scratched between his ribs. His fingers played over each vertebrae, working the cartilage carefully. Lotus didn’t try to silence his appreciative sighs, or the occasional moan, and he kept up a steady stream of praise.

“Oh, yes~. Just like that. You have such skilled hands, darling. Thank you!”

When Twist was done with his back, Lotus leaned back against him, settling against his chest. A steady purr vibrated his chest, and he brought Twist’s hands to the front of his ribcage. “Would you mind?”

“Nah,” Twist murmured, nuzzling into him, “I c’n do that fer ya.” He ran his hands over Lotus’ chest, massaging the sternum. His touch was more confident now, and more sensual. Lotus smiled, tilting his head back so Twist could soap his cervical vertebrae. And so Lotus could kiss his jawbone.

“Thank you, darling. How are you feeling?” He reached back, caressing the side of his skull. Twist sighed and leaned into the touch, sockets drifting shut.

“Better,” he murmured. “C’n still feel it buzzin’ in my head, but it ain’t in control now.”

“Excellent. Would you like to take this to the bedroom?”

Twist’s sockets opened again, and his grin was rakish. “Ya got sumthin’ in mind?”

Lotus nodded. “Are you up for soul-play?”

The grin faltered. “I. Uh. ...sure ya don’ jus’ wanna ride me?”

Lotus turned in the tub so he was straddling Twist, leaning back on his femurs. Gently, he cupped Twist’s face and said, “I’d be happy to, but I think you would benefit from something a little more intense. Are you up to it?”

Twist lowered his chin, thinking. He sighed, but his grin was back, even if it was rather shaky and uncertain. “Alright. You’ve convinced me. Le’s do this.”

Leaning forward, Lotus kissed him, summoning his tongue to play along the inner surface of Twist’s mandible. Gold magic flooded their mouths, raw and intense. Their magic melded, gold and red before the gold shaped itself into a tongue. With a soft groan, Lotus pulled back to murmur into his acoustic meatus. “Wait for me on the bed, then. On your knees—and naked. Put your hands behind your head if you need something to do with them. Can you do that for me, darling?”

Eyelight blown, Twist nodded. Lotus shifted so he could get out, but Lotus remained behind, on the excuse that he needed to rinse off. In truth, he had to take a moment to center himself. He and Twist were close friends—and this wasn’t the first time they’d been intimate—but they weren’t in love, there was no bond between them other than one of trust and friendship. Souls were delicate things, and Lotus didn’t want to bring any harm to him—intentionally or otherwise.

So he drained the tub and stood under the shower-head to rinse off, all while meditating on his warm, positive, affectionate feelings for Twist. He banished the memory of the threats he’d made when the LV was riding him. That’s what LV did. It made everything seem like a threat, like everyone was out to get you, and any act of kindness was only an attempt to manipulate. True kindness and compassion were the only remedies, and before Lotus went anywhere near Twist’s soul, he had to make sure those were the only things he carried in his heart.

He soothed away any traces of fear and doubt, then followed Twist into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw him, something low in his abdominal cavity twisting pleasantly. Twist was sitting in the middle of the bed as instructed, on his knees with his hands behind his head. It was such an open, vulnerable position. Lotus paused to study him, trailing his gaze over the bare bones on display. “My, my. What a sight you are—I ought to put a bow on you. A present for myself.” He bit his tongue to silence the desire to ‘unwrap’ Twist as well, aware it could be taken in the wrong way.

Lotus hummed softly as he climbed onto the bed in front of Twist. He trailed his fingers over Twist’s jaw, his collarbones, his sternum. He made no effort to avoid the scars, but he paid them no special attention either, knowing Twist found them upsetting. “I’m quite tempted to take you up on that offer and simply ride you.” 

Twist grinned, his spine straightening and his shoulders broadening under the praise. “Offer’s still open, sweetheart. Anything ya wan’—‘s yers.”

His hand trailed back up to cup his mandible as Lotus positioned himself so he was straddling Twist’s femurs. Golden magic lit his joints and swirled in his pelvic cavity. Red magic, likewise, was gathering in Lotus’ nodes, but he held it back, keeping it from manifesting. “Another time, perhaps.” He planted a hand over Twist’s sternum. “Your soul, please.”

Twist winced. “Ya sure? We could always jus’....” He wiggled his brow-bones suggestively. “Ya know.”

Lotus smiled, laughing softly as he planted a kiss on the corner of Twist’s mouth—sweet, rather than sensual. “I’m quite sure, darling. But remember, the choice is ultimately yours. Give me whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Twist winced again, swearing softly. On a sigh, his sockets squeezed shut, and his soul manifested in his chest. It was dim, like most souls laden with high LV, and the surface was uneven and calloused, apparently as heavily scarred as his face and body. Using magic to cushion his fingers and cap his delicate claws, Lotus took it from his chest. It fluttered in his hand like a frightened bird. He ran his thumb over the peak, and Twist whined, starting to tremble.

“Shhh,” Lotus soothed, “I have you, love. I’ve got you.”

Magic bubbled up from his shattered socket, rolling down his cheekbone. His other eyelight flared bright, and the aroused magic at his nodes grew brighter. “A-ain’t afraid a ya, sweetheart. Not right now, not like this.” He shuddered. “C’n feel—feel ya. C’n feel how much ya wan’...how much ya wan’ me.” He swallowed hard, his arm bones flexing as he gripped his wrists hard. “Please—c’n we? C’n I fuck ya? Wanna be inside ‘a ya. Wanna taste ya. Please!”

Lotus smile placidly, even as the magic in his veins ran hotter with every word. “Perhaps.” He had to be careful. With his soul in hand, Lotus could easily influence him. Soul-play could be dangerous, and Lotus didn’t want to accidentally force Twist into something he would regret later. Then again, Twist had expressed the desire to fuck him even before his soul had manifested. “It’s not out of the question. Will you be good for me?”

“Y-yes! Yes! ‘Course I will. Do anything ya wan’. Anything.”

That was, of course, what Lotus was afraid of. “Be patient, then. Hold still for me.” He raised his soul between them, running his fingers over the surface as he projected care and affection and trust. (And arousal, since Lotus simply couldn’t hide it.) Twist shuddered, more magic rolling down his cheekbone as he babbled incoherently. Lotus kissed his soul, earning a whole-body shudder from Twist. “Alright, love, give me your cock.”

It manifested almost comically fast, and so hard Lotus thought it looked painful. “Oh my,” he murmured, gripping Twist’s soul in one hand and his cock in the other. “Is this for me?”

“Sweetheart, please, please—ya gotta—I can’t—please—!”

Trying not to laugh in delight at his desperation and continuing to project warm, soft emotions, Lotus tucked Twist’s soul into his own ribcage for safekeeping. “Easy, darling. Just give me a moment.” He reached between them and sat up, summoning his pussy. He wasn’t at all prepared, and he felt a sting as he spread himself and pressed the head of his cock inside. Lotus inhaled sharply, feeling the stretch, and Twist’s good eyelight contracted as he went still.

“S-sorry. Sorry! Don’ wanna—won’ hurt ya,” Twist stuttered, his bones tense as he held himself perfectly still. “Sorry!”

Lotus upped his projections, making Twist shudder and cry out. He allowed only his trust, affection, and his mounting desire to slip through. “You’ve nothing to be sorry about,” Lotus murmured, sounding somewhat breathless. “You’re being—“ He gasped a little as more of his cock slipped inside. “—very good. Very patient. Just keep still.” It felt like the breath was being forced from his thoracic cavity. “And let me do the work.”

Twist nodded, though his bones shook as he worked to stay still. Lotus shut his sockets and held onto his shoulders, guiding his descent. The stretch burned, but he kept that from Twist, guarding the fragile soul he held from any hint of pain. The stretch stayed on the right side of painful, though, and a wash of fresh magic lubricated the way as Lotus eased himself down. When he was seated fully on Twist’s cock, only the memory of pain remained. He smiled and opened his sockets as his cunt squeezed like a vice. Twist couldn’t help it—he groaned and his hips bucked.

Not giving him a chance to be horrified at himself, Lotus cupped his jaw and kissed him, hips flexing as he started to ride. Twist moaned into the kiss, his hands still locked behind his head. When Lotus broke away to breathe, his forehead pressed to Twist’s, Twist murmured a litany of praise and thanks, sockets shut. The mana ran hot through Lotus’ bones, making them flush, and more magic rushed to his pussy, slicking the way. 

It was  good , and Lotus pushed that feeling back at Twist, pushed it into his soul until it glowed bright even through the leathery outer layer. Twist keened, shaking his head. “Ya gotta—s-stop! I’m gonna—gonna cum!”

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?” Lotus teased, his breathing unsteady.

Twist grimaced and shook his head. “Can’t—can’t last if ya—if ya keep doin’ that!”

Smirking, Lotus silenced him with another kiss, even as he pushed his own pleasure at him, tangled up in feelings of safety and joy and trust. Twist cried out, and Lotus swallowed down his screams, even as raw magic flooded his cunt. For a moment, he hovered on the edge of orgasm, but he never peaked, coming down unsatisfied a moment later. 

Physically unsatisfied, that is—the sight of Twist post-orgasm had Lotus preening and purring. His bones glowed a pretty gold, and he was breathing hard, like he’d just run far and fast. He’d bruised his wrists restraining himself, and when he collapsed backwards onto the bed, apparently unconcerned with the awkward angle, he looked positively wreaked. Were Lotus a different kind of monster, he’d have taken a photograph. 

Nonetheless, Twist did manage to surprise him. Though he looked shaky and worn out, he was more than capable of picking him up—and proved it by lifting him off his hips and settling him over his face. Gasping, Lotus clutched at the headboard while Twist held his femurs open and licked a stripe from the base of his cunt to his clit. Lotus’ gasp turned into a delighted laugh. “Oh my, dear~,” he said, still laughing with unrestrained delight, “You’re wonderful!”

Twist responded to the praise by teasing his clit with the tip of his tongue. Allowing his sockets to close, Lotus relaxed into Twist’s ministrations as he tongued his entrance, unselfconsciously lapping up his own release. A soft moan escaped Lotus as his hands tightened on the headboard. Twist had a talented tongue, and he knew how to use it—he went about his self-appointed task with the enthusiasm of a monster that didn’t just enjoy giving oral but would ask for the pleasure of performing it. 

Lotus’ breathing became deep and rhythmic, his panting audible. “Oh, yes,” he said on a moan, “Yes, love, just like that. Just like—yes! Keep—!” His breathing hitched and his pleasure peaked. He gasped aloud, rocking atop Twist’s face. Twist carefully tongued his clitoral hood and labia, causing aftershocks to rock him without overstimulating him. He came down slowly, and carefully extracted himself from Twist’s unresisting hold. 

Strong arms wrapped around him and brought him to the bed. Twist nuzzled into him, kissing along his cervical vertebrae and holding him tight. A litany of “—love ya, darlin’, stars yer good, yer so good, the fuck did i do ta earn this? stars yer fuckin’ perfect, love, so fuckin’ perfect—“ had him blushing, even as the ‘love you’ sparked a thread of unease. Twist’s soul reassured him, though, projecting warmth and affection and gratitude—all soft and platonic, nothing romantic. Lotus’ soul unclenched, and he relaxed into Twist’s hold.

“I’m meant to be comforting you,” he observed, tugging Twist’s soul from his own chest. “How are you feeling—?”

Instead of simply taking his soul back, Twist cupped his hands around Lotus’, projecting a stuttering surge of / KINdnEss / HOpE / GEntlEnEss / TRUST /. Lotus’ soul swelled, and he smiled. 

In his acoustic meatus, Twist murmured, “Think we both know ya put out more’n I did. Ya dropped yer defense stat ta bring me back. Coulda hurt ya, darlin’. Coulda—“

Lotus turned in his grip, kissing him. He pressed Twist’s soul back into his chest. “You wouldn’t have.” Not today, at least. Another day? When he was too far gone? Perhaps. But not today. And today was all that mattered. “Now...let’s see about cleaning your poor face, hmm?”

“Alright. But only if I c’n play fetch an’ carry. Getcha water an’ wipes an’...?”

“Tea. Tea would be lovely.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Whatever ya need.”

Twist didn’t quite bound off the bed, likely a bit worn from their session and his prior episode. While he was gone, Lotus cleaned himself up and arranged the bed, discarding the stained comforter and building what could only be described as a nest. When he returned, Twist’s face and hands were washed, and he was delighted to see the nest, climbing inside with a grin after he set the tea on the bedside table. He nestled in, cuddling close.

Smiling gently, Lotus sat up slightly, so Twist’s head rested on his chest. He pet his skull and spine, and Twist sighed happily. “Thanks,” he murmured, on the edge of sleep. “Fer believin’ in me.”

Lotus kissed his hand, squeezing it. “Of course, darling. Always.”

With a sigh and a rumbling purr, Twist fell asleep. Despite himself, Lotus followed soon after, their bones tangled together. 


	3. Lotus/Cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash and Twist want to switch things up a bit, but Cash is having some trouble. Lotus helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: “open” relationships, past sex work, combative submission, established consensual non-consent, bondage, “forced” submission, rough sex, clothed sex, teasing, light humiliation, safe word usage, cuckolding kink, jealousy kink, discomfort with vaginal penetration, cock-ring, sex toys, penetrative sex, penetration with a toy, heavy after care, after care with a third party. 
> 
> It’s pretty well established that everything has been discussed ahead of time, so everything is explicitly consensual from the beginning. 
> 
> Ships: sex between Lotus/Cash, romantic and sexual relationship alluded to between Twist/Cash (Twist comes in for after care), and a platonic relationship between Lotus & Lace.

The phone rang. In the middle of washing dishes, Lotus pulled off a soapy glove and answered. “Hello?”

An uninterrupted view of Ebott’s skyline opened before him. “i have a proposition for you.”

“Why hello, Cash! It’s so nice to hear from you, darling! I’m doing quite well—how are you?”

Cash exhaled slowly. “hello. i’m fine.” He walked toward the window, a dim reflection moving with him. “are you interested in my proposal or am i wasting my time?”

Lotus tucked the phone against his earhole and pulled on the soapy glove. “I’m listening, dear.”

Cash tucked his chin. His reflection was guarded, almost guilty. “you’re a sweet-piece. you can be discrete?”

Lotus raised a brow-bone, deciding that this was not a conversation to be had while distracted. He stripped off his gloves and set the kettle to boil. “Of course. Anything you say will stay between us. If you’d like to come over and discuss this in person, you’re more than welcome—Lace isn’t home right now.”

“over the phone is fine.”

“As you wish. So? What is it?”

Cash turned away from the window as he started to pace. Lotus could see his bare feet and the plush carpet underfoot, but nothing else. “it’s sexual.” He paused.

“Alright, I’m intrigued. Please continue.”

Cash exhaled—a sigh of relief? “do you consider yourself to be dominant, submissive, or neither?”

Lotus’ brow-bone crept higher, but he kept his voice even. “I suppose I would consider myself dominant, if we’re going to label things.”

Cash’s head lifted, and Lotus could again see his reflection. His free hand was shaped into a fist, the hem of his jacket pinched between his thumb and forefinger. “i’m. interested in.” He swallowed and spun on his heel, pacing again. “experimenting.”

Lotus was beginning to get the picture. He tried not to laugh—it certainly wasn’t Cash’s fault he had so much trouble admitting to unfulfilled needs. “Just for clarity, dear—are you interested in learning how to dominate? Or are you interested in submission?”

Cash was quiet. If not for his phone-vision, Lotus might have thought he hung up. Finally, he exhaled again and said, “the latter.”

“And what does Twist think about this?” Lotus had no interest in cheating or in cheaters.

“he—“ Cash huffed. “he suggested you might help.”

“...I see. He’s not willing to...?”

“he’s not the problem.”

Lotus’ sockets widened. “Oh! Oh, dear—I see! Yes, of course I’m willing to help.”

“right. when do you want me?” Lotus chuckled. Cash made a strangled sound. “i meant—“

“Oh, darling, I think we both know what you meant. Let’s see...how’s Saturday afternoon?”

“that. that works for me.” Cash’s voice was uncharacteristically unsteady. 

“Excellent. Oh, and, dear? Arrange for Twist to come pick you up after. I don’t want you teleporting.”

“got it.”

-

Cash stood outside Lotus’ door for a few minutes, smoking. The cigarillo was only an excuse, though. Part of him wanted to walk away. This was stupid. He shouldn’t have come here, shouldn’t have made the call. Whatever his fucking problem was, it was his issue—why did he think Lotus could help?

Just before he could leave, the door opened. “Come in, darling. Don’t just stand there, smoking like a chimney.”

Cash looked at him, then at car parked at the curb. “i was going to....”

“Oh? Changed your mind? That’s fine, dear, though I never would have pegged you for the type to chicken out.”

He froze. “what did you say?”

“What? About leaving? Or about pegging?“

Cash scowled. “I’m not ‘chickening out’!”

“Oh? Well come inside, then.” Lotus opened the door wider. Cash gave his car one last look, then ducked his head as he stepped inside, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Let’s sit down for a minute. I made tea.”

“you made tea.”

Lotus smiled, holding out his hand. “Naturally. We aren’t just hopping into bed here, dearie. We’re going to discuss this very thoroughly ahead of time. May I take your coat?”

Cash again looked at the door. He didn’t even need it—he could just teleport outside and tell Twist he’d lost interest. Twist wouldn’t care. Twist would—

...

He swallowed and gave Lotus his coat to hang up. Truthfully, Twist would support him no matter what he did, but he’d be disappointed that Cash didn’t take the chance to get over some of his personal hang-ups.

“So?” Lotus asked, sitting across from him. He poured tea for both. “What seems to be the problem, dearie?”

Cash clenched his jaw, trying not to squirm. He had difficulty talking about this with Twist, let alone Lotus. “...i can’t seem to...relax.” He forced the words out, throat tight. “twist thought you might be able to help. with that.”

Lotus raised a brow-bone. “Dear, not to pry, but this is something you want, correct? I know Twist is quite flexible in these matters; I’m certain he doesn’t mind that you—“

“i want it.” He gripped the edge of the table, as if holding himself in place. “it’s not for him. it’s for me, though he’s given his....” Consent? Approval? Unbridled enthusiasm? “...support.”

Lotus chuckled into his teacup. “‘Support’. Knowing Twist, I’m quite sure you’re understating things. Now, why don’t you tell me what you’re looking to achieve, coming to me?”

He could feel his cheekbone heating up. Lotus’ intent gaze and half-smile did nothing to ease his embarrassment. “i want to complete a scene. successfully.” It felt like he was choking on his words.

“And what is a ‘successful scene’, darling?”

“can’t we just fuck?” He stood up, wanting to leave or pace or at least light up.

Lotus’ smile was just as placid, but his amusement had faded. “Sex is complicated, dearie. BDSM more so. Some people don’t consider a scene ‘successful’ unless there’s been an orgasm. Others don’t even remove their clothing, let along bring genitals into the act. So, what are you looking for, darling? Why don’t you share a fantasy with me? Something you don’t mind sharing with me, something you don’t want to save for Twist. Or something Twist can’t give you.”

Cash swallowed, magic quite suddenly dropping into his pelvis. Something Twist couldn’t give him. “can you tie me up?”

Immediately, a wave of embarrassment and nausea welled up. Was that too vanilla? Too boring? But Lotus was only nodding and sipping his tea. “Certainly. I have no objection to that. Any other special requests? Or things you don’t want me to do?”

Cash stared at him. He felt so off-kilter, but Lotus was so calm and collected. “no. not that i can think of.”

“Excellent. You’ll let me know immediately if I do or say something that makes you uncomfortable, correct?” Cash nodded. How else was he supposed to reply? “And I will, naturally, do the same. Personally, I’m not fond of degrading nicknames or degradation in general. If you’re looking for that, I’m afraid you have to look elsewhere. I am certainly okay providing some light teasing, however.” He waited, and Cash nodded mutely, again unsure how to reply. “Alright, dear, let’s discuss how we’re going to proceed.”

“we can’t just—start?”

Lotus smiled, still drinking his tea. “You are going to be in a very vulnerable position, darling. Hands bound. At my mercy. Do you really trust me that much?”

Cash inhaled slowly, still gripping the side of the table. “no. yes. i don’t know.” His soul was starting to pulse, and he was shocked to realize it wasn’t just nerves now. The back of his neck was starting to prickle pleasantly. 

Lotus nodded sagely. “As I thought. Here, give me your hand.” Cash offered it, and Lotus folded his hands around it. Well-manicured claws pricked at his joints, and his fingers curled in pleasure. Lotus produced a length of purple silk from his inventory—well prepared for this demonstration. Sockets hooded, he glanced at Cash as he worked. “I had hoped you’d request something like this. I thought this might match your magic.” Cash’s soul contracted, the idea that Lotus had chosen this specifically for him making his mana run hot. “How does that feel?” 

He drew his hands away, leaving Cash’s hand bound in silk. He flexed his fingers and rotated his wrist. The silk pulled across his bones, smooth and soft. “it’s. fine. i guess.” His soul beat harder as Lotus took hold of the loose end, tugging on it gently. Cash instinctively pulled his hand back, fighting Lotus’ hold.

The slow, predatory smile that spread across his face caused Cash’s magic to flood his pelvic cavity. “Interesting.”

“what?” His words felt thick. He swallowed.

“You’re fighting me. Is it because you want to feel like you’re being forced to submit?” Cash’s cheekbone felt warm. Lotus used the silk to pull his hand forward, and Cash fought down the urge to yank it back. Lotus’ fingers on his carpals sent small shockwaves up his ulna and radius. “Talk to me, dear. I won’t know what you want if you don’t tell me. Should I be rough with you? Hold you down? Tie you so tightly that you’ve no hope of getting free? No way to escape?”

Magic flooded his mouth, already shaping itself into a tongue. He used his free hand to wipe his teeth, turning his head to hide the effect Lotus had on him. A sharp tug on his bound hand caused him to yelp and turn, abruptly caught in Lotus’ gaze. “No, no, darling. That won’t do. I need you to be honest with me.”

Mana swirling, unformed, in his pelvic cavity, Cash tried to swallow back the magic in his mouth. “i....” Another tug on his bound hand sent a shock through him. Cash eyed the bindings. Such a simple thing, yet it had his pubic bone sensitized and aching. “yes. i want...that.”

Lotus’ smile was brilliant and playful. “There, dear—it’s not so hard, is it? Now, I’m going to tell you what I have planned. Let me know if there’s anything you aren’t comfortable doing at all, anything you’re unsure about, and anything you’d like to try. How’s that sound?”

Cash nodded numbly, his bones growing warmer and warmer as he listened to Lotus’ plans for him. 

-

When Lotus finished the last knot, Cash tugged on it experimentally. It held, binding him to the headboard, and something in his throat caught. “Remember,” Lotus said, leaning over him, “if you want to be freed, you only need to say your word or tug on this piece here. It’s a quick release, so you’ll be free in seconds.”

Cash exhaled slowly. “yeah, i remember.” His soul was humming, but he tried to hide it, unsure if he was excited or anxious or both. 

“Excellent. Are you nervous?”

He glared. “why would i be—“

Lotus unzipped his pants, tugging them down his thighbones. Cash immediately tried to squirm away, but the bindings held him in place, and he only managed to get his pants tangled around his knees. Smirking, Lotus spread Cash’s thighbones, leaning forward to rub his pubic symphysis. Cash bucked again, trying to avoid the unexpected stimulation. His soul was beating hard, though he wasn’t sure why. They’d talked through everything beforehand. He knew what Lotus had threatened (promised). 

Lotus gripped him by his pelvic arches and pulled him down, the silk going taut around his wrists—just on the right side of painful. Cash was suddenly conscious of what he must look like—pants pulled down around his knees, pelvis bare, his jacket rucked up to expose his spine. As if reading his mind, Lotus asked, “What do you suppose Twist would think if he saw you like this?”

“no!” The word was out of his mouth before he could catch it. For a futile moment, he hoped Lotus hadn’t heard. But that predatory smirk only broadened. He heard. 

“No?” He pushed Cash’s legs up toward his chest, nearly folding him in half. And leaving his pubic symphysis completely exposed. Magic was already condensing along his bones in thick drops. Lotus slicked his fingers in it before pressing into his pelvic inlet and playing with the holes of his sacrum. “You think he wouldn’t want to see you like this? Spread out and needy?”

“don’t. don’t bring him into this.”

“You think I’m not going to address the ghost in my bed, dear? Or would you prefer if I called you ‘sweetheart’? Should I try ta drawl like ‘im for ya?”

“fuck off!” He tried to kick him off, but Lotus caught his ankles and held him firm. The strength in his grip was unexpected, and strangely both intimidating and reassuring at once. 

“I don’t think so, dear.” Still gripping his ankles, Lotus dipped his head to lick a stripe over Cash’s sacrum. Cash growled, and Lotus’ chuckle was dark and indulgent. “I want to hear you beg for me.” He lowered his head again, tonguing his sacral foramina one by one. Each press of his tongue had Cash twisting and cursing his bonds. “Beg for my cock. Beg to ride me.” He sucked on his coccyx and Cash bit down on a cry. Lotus withdrew and blew a thin stream of air over his wet coccyx and sacrum. “Beg me to wreak your pretty pussy.”

Cash’s throat felt tight. Everything felt hot, and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. Lotus’ hands felt almost too tight. Lotus transferred Cash’s ankles, shifting so one hand was free, but Cash was still thoroughly restrained. His free hand snaked down to toy with his pubic opening, thumbing his symphysis. Cash inhaled sharply, but he couldn’t turn away, couldn’t escape the stimulation. “stop.” Lotus briefly glanced at him, brow-bone lifted. That wasn’t his word.

“Now, now, dear. We both know you don’t mean that.”

The word rose to his mouth, but he swallowed it down. He wanted this—right? He literally asked for it. Lotus was talking, but Cash couldn’t hear him over the rush of mana through his skull. He shut his good socket, concentrating. With effort, his pussy slowly shifted into place. Lotus’ fingers feathered over his labia, making him jerk in his bonds. His thumb rubbed against his clit, and Cash flinched. The touch was gentle, but it stung, and not in a good way.

Lotus pulled his hand away. “Sensitive? You don’t do this very often do you?”

Cash swallowed. “stop. talking.” His magic was slipping his control, and he could feel his conjured genitals going hazy around the edges. It numbed the sensation, but that really wasn’t what he wanted it to do. If Lotus would stop talking, then maybe he could—

“Chamomile.”

The bonds around Cash’s hands released, and Lotus gently tugged his pants back into place. Cash blinked. That was Lotus’ safe word. His signal that he needed to slow things down. Cash stared at him, wondering what he’d done wrong. Before his thoughts could spiral, Lotus caught his hands and said, “I think we need to discuss something. You’re not comfortable using your pussy, are you?”

Cash flushed and looked away. “i told you i was having trouble relaxing.”

Lotus nodded, but there was a slight gleam in his eyelights. “Fair enough, though I think you intentionally led me to believe your problem was with being submissive.”

“it’s with both,” he said through clenched teeth.

Lotus raised his hands. “Alright. It’s alright, dear. But please, going forward, do not conceal something like this from me. I might have hurt you, thinking you were just playing your part in our game. If you’re not enjoying yourself—for any reason—just tell me and we can adjust our plans. Can you do that?”

Cash swallowed tightly. “yes.”

“Wonderful. Now, would you like to continue? I’m willing, but only if we adjust a few things.”

“what things?”

“One thing, really—if you’re not comfortable with your pussy, then I will not be penetrating you with my cock. I don’t think you’re ready for that, frankly.”

“yeah? what’s the point of this, then? i want to—“ He swallowed, his throat gone tight.

“Easy, dear. I only said I wouldn’t penetrate you. I realize you want to be more comfortable with that part of yourself. I will help you with that. But forcing yourself is not going to help, dear. In fact, it will only hurt you in the long run. May I ask...have you discussed this with Twist? I’ve never known him to be especially concerned with his partner’s sexual organs.”

Cash flushed and looked away. “i...i want this.” He had to drag the words out, but it left his soul feeling lighter...and more exposed. “for me. not for him. he doesn’t care. not about that. but we’re having trouble...switching things up. i don’t know why. it doesn’t seem to matter how much i want it...i just...can’t.”

Lotus’ hands were gentle on his face. “Oh, dearie. I’m proud of you. Thank you for being honest, and if I may be so bold, I would like to suggest you share this with Twist, if you haven’t already.” Cash nodded, unable to meet Lotus’ eyelights, no matter how kind and compassionate he seemed. “Now? Shall we try again? With a few...adjustments?”

Cash swallowed and offered a tight nod. “yeah. again.”

“Very good.”

-

Lotus stuck pretty close to the original plan, but when Cash found himself trussed to the headboard, his clothes in disarray, and his bare pelvis on display, Lotus demanded both his cock and his pussy. Cash had seen Twist use the same genital configuration plenty of times, but he also knew he’d have difficulty mimicking it unless he was too aroused to be self conscious. So he replied with a sharp, “go fuck yourself!”

“Nyeh-heh—but why, when you’re so convenient?”

He pushed his knees wide, fitting himself between Cash’s femurs. He pressed their pelvises together, and Cash could feel the heat of his magic, already formed. “wait—“ He tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go.

Lotus’ smile was vicious. “Maybe I’ll take your advice, darling.” He pushed Cash’s knees into his chest, effectively sitting on his bent thighs. His robe parted, revealing red folds. Magic pooled in Cash’s mouth, and his pelvis felt hot as mana rushed through his bones. Lotus dipped one hand between his legs, showing him how he pleasured himself. Cash‘s soul beat hard, loud in his skull. Lotus’ fingers ran through his folds, coming back wet with magic. “Would you like a taste?”

Cash’s magic betrayed him, forming a tongue. “no.”

“Liar~.” Lotus tilted his head back and sighed, rubbing a magic-slick finger over his clit. The pearl of pseudo-flesh swelled, and Lotus’ hips flexed. His breath caught, but he released it slowly. “Give me your cock, Cash. Give me your cunt. I’ll make you feel. so. good.” His fingers slipped inside himself so easily, and Cash was suddenly jealous of him, the ease with which he handled his own body. His mastery of it.

Drawing his fingers back, he studied the red magic slicking them, then he eyed Cash. “Still sure you don’t want a taste?” Cash didn’t say anything. “Suit yourself.” Lotus wrapped his mouth around his fingers and sucked them clean.

Cash groaned, struggling again. His pelvis ached, raw magic swirling thick and heavy in his pelvic cavity. “stop—stop! i can’t—!”

“You can.” Lotus leaned forward, bringing their pelvises together. Mana dripped from Lotus’ pussy, slicking Cash’s bones. It burned against him, and for a moment, Cash imagined that it would somehow mark him. He imagined Twist’s reaction to such a mark, imagined Twist growling possessively and—

He whimpered in defeat, both cock and pussy popping into place. Lotus’ praise seemed hazy and distant. But the hand on his cock was solid and all too real. His hips flexed, but his position kept him from bucking into Lotus’ grip. “stars—fuck—“

Lotus chuckled, just holding him, not stroking. “Let’s make this interesting, hmm?” He reached into his robe and produced a cock ring. His cock twitched, and Lotus smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Ready?”

“no—“

“You keep saying ‘no’, dear, but I don’t think you’re being honest with me.” He deftly rolled the ring down his cock, where it settled at the base. “I think you’re enjoying this.” He stroked Cash to full attention, causing him to twist and squirm in his bonds. “Do you ever use these with Twist? It must be hard for you to keep up with him. I know how much stamina he has....”

Cash’s cheekbone burned. “fuck off!”

“What’s the matter? Is that a soft spot? Is he hard to satisfy, darling? Maybe we ought to bring him in, and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“i don’t need your fucking help!” he snarled, but pre-cum was starting to bead on the tip of his cock. Lotus smirked, thumbing the head. And just as he was least expecting it, the tip of his finger slipped into Cash’s cunt. Cash’s eyelight contracted, but Lotus squeezed his cock, starting to pump rhythmically. It brought his attention away from the finger slipping carefully inside. “shit—!”

“Such a pretty cock,” Lotus purred, bending to lick a stripe up the underside. Cash keened, squirming when Lotus’ finger crooked against a spot deep inside. “I’m wet just thinking about taking you. How does that sound? Would you like me to ride this pretty cock?”

Cash shook his head, unable to speak. Lotus’ hand was gentle on the good half of his face, stroking his cheekbone. The touch burned. “I think I will. I’m going to ride this pretty cock, dear, but you’ll have to cum with this—“ His free fingers ran over his folds, making his meaning clear. “—if you want to take your pleasure. This—“ He squeezed his cock. “—is for me. But this?” He crooked his finger, and Cash whimpered. “This is yours, my dear.”

The finger slipped out, only to be replaced by a thin wand, only slightly larger than the finger.Cash jolted, shocked at how easily it slipped inside. Then Lotus pressed a button and the lightly curved wand began vibrating. His toes curled and his legs flexed, but Lotus kept his knees pushed to his chest. “How’s that feel?”

Cash clenched his jaw and shook his head, unwilling to speak, knowing his voice would reveal how affected he was. Lotus only laughed and sank slowly onto his cock. Pleasure speared him, not quite painful, but he swore violently, magic gathering in the corner of his good socket. “Ready?” Lotus started a steady pace, hips pumping.

A whine escaped him. Cash couldn’t move, couldn’t adjust the angle of penetration. He was totally helpless to Lotus’ whims, helpless to accept everything Lotus gave him. He couldn’t pull away, couldn’t take control, and his pleasure was mounting steadily, boosted by that knowledge. He shook his head—the root of his cock was almost painfully sensitive, but the ring kept him from orgasm.

Lotus slowed for just a moment, reaching between them to press another button on the wand. Cash screamed. The wand’s vibrations kicked up, and his pleasure peaked. His inner walls clamped down and his toes curled. It wasn’t stopping, though. His walls were pulsing and the pleasure wasn’t fading—it just wracked him, making it hard to breathe and hard to focus on anything else. He rode it out—he had no choice—until something like panic caused him to cry out, “snowdin!”

His hands were immediately free, and Lotus pulled the wand from his pussy and pulled off his cock in one move. For a moment, Cash was embarrassed that he used his safeword in the middle of an orgasm, but his cunt was still clenching around nothing, and his soul was hammering. Lotus caught him up and smoothed his hands over his face and chest. “Are you alright, dear?”

Normally, Cash would push him away, but his bones shook and he was trying to catch his breath. With a last, weak pulse, his cunt finally settled. “i’m. fine. just.” He swallowed. “that felt.” He shut his socket, not sure how to describe it. “strange.”

Lotus’ sockets widened. “Oh, dear—I’m sorry. I didn’t think to warn you. Vaginal orgasms can feel a bit different. Are you okay?”

Cash shut his sockets and slumped against the pillows. “fine. just...tired. i....” He winced. “you didn’t finish. i can—“

Lotus waved him off. “Don’t worry about that, darling. I’m more concerned with you. Twist is probably waiting for you. Would you like me to send him in?” Cash could only nod, wincing a little when he tried to close his legs. His magic was sensitive in the aftermath. Even the brush of his bones had it tingling, threatening to tip him over into an unwanted orgasm.

While Lotus went to fetch Twist, Cash dismissed his magic, catching the c-ring and setting it on the bedside table for Lotus to deal with later. He sat up, hoping to compose himself before Twist arrived, but his fingers were trembling and clumsy.

Then Twist burst into the room and it didn’t matter anymore anyway.

“Heya, darlin’!” He clambered onto the bed, scooping Cash up into his arms—completely heedless of the sweat and spent magic smearing across his jacket. Nuzzling into the side of his neck, Twist started to purr loudly, his unsteady projections of / cAre / aFFECtion / LOve / sinking into his soul. Cash sighed, looping an arm over the back if his neck and pulling him in. “Love ya, sweetheart. Heard you were a good boy fer Lotus.”

Cash growled but didn’t push him away. “shut up.” His cheekbone flushed, and Twist grinned, kissing it.

“Tol’ja he could help. Now, he’s bein’ real nice an’ offered ta let us use ‘is shower. Ya wanna get cleaned up?”

Knowing he could trust Twist to take care of this part for him, Cash nodded, skull still buried in Twist’s shoulder. Without any effort, Twist scooped him up and carried him into the bathroom. He stripped them both, big hands gliding reassuringly over Cash’s bones.

He hesitated when he saw the irritated glow around his wrists, but he just lifted each to his mouth and kissed them chastely. There was an apology in the gesture, Cash realized. Twist couldn’t indulge this particular desire. He knew his limits, and he knew which could be pressed and which could not. Before he could begin to feel guilty, Cash cupped his chin and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

When he pulled back, Cash held his chin. “you’ve been smoking.”

Twist blinked, startled by the accusation, then he laughed, pushing Cash under the warm spray of water. “Yeah, yeah. Ya caught me.”

“does this mean i can smoke in the house now?”

“_No_. Still tryna quit...but, uh....” He leaned in, molding himself against Cash’s spine. “Couldn’t help myself. Thinkin’ ‘bout you two tagether? Had ta do sumthin’, an’ I don’ think Lotus woulda wan’ed me ta jack off in ‘is front yard.”

The image that conjured was a bit too much for Cash. Especially considering their actual coupling was not the show Twist had been imagining, surely. He allowed Twist to support him fully as he struggled not to laugh. Twist’s genuine, “Wha’s so funny?” only caused the laughter to break free.

Smiling, Twist held him as he laughed aloud, a few tears slipping from Cash’s good socket despite himself. Finally, he caught his breath and swallowed down any lingering humor. “You okay, darlin’? Ain’t heard ya laugh like tha’ b’fore?”

“i’m fine.” Another smothered chuckle.

“Then wha’s so funny?”

“you.”

Twist shrugged, starting to soap Cash’s chest. “Glad ya think so darlin’.” That startled another giggle out of him, and he covered his mouth, trying to hold it in. “‘S okay ta laugh, love. Ya don’t gotta hold it back like that.” He kissed the side of his skull, nuzzling him once again. “Like hearing ya laugh. ‘S nice, even if I don’ get the joke.”

Another chuckle bubbled up, but Cash allowed it this time, shaking his head. Twist’s purring provided a soothing counterbalance to his uncontrollable laughter, as did the wash of supportive projections. Twist’s hands—gentle and caring, but chaste—eased him further, and soon, Cash found himself leaning bonelessly against Twist’s chest. A stuttering purr vibrated his own sternum, drowned out by Twist’s much stronger purring. 

Now that Cash was unquestionably clean, Twist just held him under the spray, chin on his shoulder and arms around his waist. “I ever tell ya how much I love ya?”

“how much?”

Twist trilled softly, kissing his jaw. “More’n anythin’.”

“liar.”

Twist laughed, turning off the water. “Now tha’s a bold accusation.” He tugged him out of the shower and set to drying him off with a fluffy towel that smelled faintly floral. “Wha’s ‘a matter, sweetheart—think I’m fakin’ so you’ll let me stay in yer fancy penthouse and sleep ‘tween yer fancy sheets?”

Cash snorted, draping his arms over Twist’s shoulders. “you like the high thread count. don’t pretend that you don’t.”

Twist nuzzled his collarbone, biting it very lightly. “Darlin’, I’d sleep on the floor if it meant I was sleepin’ nex’ ta you.”

Cash snorted, but the good side of his face was curled into a smile nonetheless. “now you’re just being sappy.”

“Yeah? So name one thing I love more’n you, huh?”

Cash pretended to consider. “a fresh-faced rube you can hustle.”

Twist smiled slowly, eyelight glittering. “I said ‘more’n’ not ‘same as’.”

“in that case—a poor sap that hasn’t been subjected to your magic tricks yet, and might still find them charming.”

Laughing, Twist caught his jaw and kissed him slowly. When he pulled back, he pressed their foreheads together and, stroking the good side of Cash’s face, he murmured, “Stars, yer perfect.”

Cash leaned into him, relaxing into his embrace. He breathed in his scent, smelling motor oil and cigarette smoke and something that was uniquely, pleasantly Twist. “thank you,” he whispered. “for suggesting this.”

“‘Course, love. ‘M glad ya enjoyed yerself. C’mon—“ Twist picked him up, walking them both out into the bedroom, still bareboned. Cash squawked in protest, but Twist just bounced him in his hold and said, “Ain’t nuthin’ Lotus ain’t seen, sweetheart. ‘Sides—ya really wan’ back inta those sweaty clothes?”

“I have some pajama bottoms that will fit,” Lotus volunteered, spotting them. “You’re more than welcome to stay while I wash your clothes for you. Twist, you too.”

Cash huffed. “fine. but put me down—i can walk just fine.”

“Are you sure about that, dear?”

Cash’s cheekbone heated. “you—!” he sputtered. “fuck off!”

Before Lotus could make another smart comment, Twist chuckled and set him down, still cuddling into him. “Aw, darlin’. Ya were bein’ so sweet jus’ a sec’nd ago. Why’re ya being grumpy now, huh?”

“i am not grumpy!”

Lotus, laying out the flannel pajama bottoms, said, “It’s okay, Twisted. My feelings aren’t hurt. I have very thick skin.”

The two of them chuckled, while Cash tugged on his pants and muttered under his breath. Not a second later, Twist was scooping him up once again. “twist! i said i could walk!”

“Yeah. Could. But why, when I c’n carry ya?”

Cash put up only token resistance, and when Twist took him downstairs and plopped him on the couch, he settled against him with only limited grumbling. Twist pulled him onto his lap and leaned back against the arm of the couch, stretching out. Cash shut his socket and lay his head on Twist’s chest, listening to that steady purr. “Comfy?”

“...it’s fine.”

“Yeah? Glad ta hear it, sweetheart.”

Lotus set a couple mugs of tea beside them, as well as a jar of honey and some cookies. “Let me know if you two need anything,” he said with a smile. 

Cash eyed the cookies, knowing Twist wouldn’t eat them. “you have fruit?”

Lotus’ eyelights glimmered. “I do. I’ll bring some out for you.”

“no apples!”

A brow-bone lifted, but Lotus shrugged. “Alright. No apples.”

As Lotus turned to leave, Twist nudged Cash. They shared a look, and Cash sighed. “lotus? thanks. you know. for...for this.”

Lotus turned, his smile sweet and brilliant. “Any time, dear. You’re both more than welcome here. Perhaps we’ll arrange another session?”

Slowly, Cash nodded, glancing at Twist to see his reaction. “yeah...i think i’d like that.”

“Excellent!”

Lotus brought out some oranges and a bowl of strawberries, and Cash allowed himself to relax against Twist, soothed by his steady purr. His socket closed and he sighed, starting to drift.

-

Lotus looked in on his visitors after transferring the wet clothes to the dryer and smiled to see Cash asleep and completely at ease. Twist was still projecting gently, holding him.

Lace, for better or worse, broke the peace by coming home a little earlier than expected. Seeing her, Twist’s projections ceased, and he tugged a blanket overtop Cash, shielding him from view. He stirred but didn’t wake. Not until Lace stopped to look them over and Twist began to growl. “Now, now. No need for that—I live here, dearie. And I have no intention of harming you or your boytoy.”

Twist bristled, but Cash shushed him. “it’s fine, twisted. ease off.” His growl faded, but he wrapped his arms around Cash, the gesture unmistakably protective.

“Right. Hey, Lotus? How’s the laundry comin’?”

“Almost done, darling. Ah, Lace! I’m glad you’re home. Would you mind helping me with something?”

“Of course!”

Lace joined him a moment later and followed him into his bedroom, the bed newly made and the sheets changed. No matter who he slept with, Lotus didn’t enjoy the scent of other people on his sheets. He liked knowing that this was his bed, his space.

“Lucky boy,” Lace said as soon as they were alone. “Did you have both?”

“Stop that!” But it made Lotus chuckle nonetheless. “Only one.”

“Oh! Is the other for me, then?”

That earned another laugh, though there was a sad edge to it. “I’m afraid Twist would need quite a bit of coaxing to join you in your bed.”

Discarding her coat and handbag, Lace dismissed his reservations with a wave of her hand. “Nonsense. He just needs to get to know me better.” Lotus might have been a little more concerned, but he also knew Lace would respect his boundaries, whatever she said. “Now....” She sat on the bed and spread her arms. “Come here, my dear. You’ve been taking care of those two, but now it’s time we take care of you.”

Lotus allowed himself to be enfolded in her arms, a wave of safety and security washing over him. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“Of course, dearie~.” She petted his skull and scratched along his coronal suture. “I’m always here for you.”

A soft purr vibrated his chest as she projected / SAFETY / CARE / AFFECTION / LOVE /. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, for the love of all things holy, do not use this as a guide. These are magic skeletons, and my knowledge of BDSM etiquette is sorely lacking.


End file.
